Liz Callaway
Liz Callaway is an American actress. Biography Born in Chicago, Illinois, Callaway made her musical theatre debut in 1981 on Broadway in Merrily We Roll Along, which began a long association with the works of Stephen Sondheim. A cabaret performer as well as a singer, Callaway also provided voices for a number of animated films, generally providing the singing voices for less vocally able performers. Singing A popular musical theatre artist and dubbing voice, Callaway made her debut in the original cast of Merrily We Roll Along and originated the role of Lizzie Fields in Baby, earning a Tony Award nomination in the process. She also played such roles as Young Sally in Follies, Ellen in Miss Saigon and Eva Peron in Evita. Callaway's most popular singing roles came when she provided non-speaking voices for a number of animated heroines, namely Odette in The Swan Princess and the titular character in Anastasia. She also released a number of solo albums and duetted a number of times with her sister Ann. Film Lyle, Lyle Crocodile: The Musical - The House on East 88th Street (1987) *Crocodile Song (duet) *Look on the Bright Side (contains solo lines) The Swan Princess (1994) *This is My Idea (contains solo lines) *Far Longer Than Forever (duet) *No Fear (contains solo lines) Anastasia (1997) *Journey to the Past (solo) *Once Upon a December (solo) *Learn to Do It (contains solo lines) The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *Upendi *Love Will Find a Way (duet) Titanic: The Legend Goes On (2000) *Holding Me (solo) Stage Merrily We Roll Along (1981) Mary Flynn (understudy) *Merrily We Roll Along *Old Friends" (Part I)(duet) *Old Friends (Part II)(contains solo lines) *Now You Know (contains solo lines) *It's a Hit (contains solo lines) *Not a Day Goes By (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Sixth Transition *Opening Doors (contains solo lines) *Our Time (contains solo lines) Cats (1983) *Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (Reprise)(solo) *Memory (Prelude)(solo) *Memory (duet) A Stephen Sondheim Evening (1983) *What More Do I Need? (solo) *Pretty Little Picture (contains solo lines) *Echo Song (duet) *Love Will See Us Through (duet) *The Miller's Son (solo) *Old Friends Baby (1983)(originated the role) *Opening/We Start Today (contains solo lines) *What Could Be Better? (duet) *Baby, Baby, Baby (contains solo lines) *I Want It All (contains solo lines) *What Could Be Better? (Reprise)(duet) *The Story Goes On (solo) *The Ladies Singin' Their Song (contains solo lines) *The End of Summer (contains solo lines) *Two People In Love (duet) *We Start Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Story Goes On (Reprise) The Three Musketeers (1984) *The He for Me (contains solo lines) *Heart of Mine (duet) *Love Is the Sun (contains solo lines) *Heart of Mine (reprise)(duet) *Finale Act I *Kiss Before I Go (duet) *Until We Say Goodbye (solo) *Finale Follies (1985) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow/Love Will See Us Through (contains solo lines) Evita (1986) *Eva and Magaldi/Eva, Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Buenos Aires (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *The Art of the Possible (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You (duet) *Hello and Goodbye (solo) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (solo) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow High (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear) (contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Dice Are Rolling/Eva's Sonnet (duet) *Eva's Final Broadcast (solo) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Brownstone (1986)(originated the role) *Someone's Moving In (contains solo lines) *The Cellphone Song (solo) *There She Goes (duet) *Camouflage *Thanks a Lot/Neighbors Above, Neighbors Below *What Do People Do? (solo) *Not Today Trio (contains solo lines) *Almost There (Act I Finale)(contains solo lines) *Don't Tell Me Everything *He Didn't Leave It Here (solo) *Since You Stayed Here (solo) *We Came Along Too Late (duet) *If It's Time to Go *Almost There (Reprise) Marry Me a Little (1987) *If You Can Find Me, I'm Here (solo) *Saturday Night (solo) *Can That Boy Foxtrot (solo) *All Things Bright And Beautiful/Bang/All Things Bright And Beautiful (Part 2) (solo) *The Girls of Summer (solo) *Who Could Be Blue/Little White House (solo) *So Many People (solo) *Your Eyes Are Blue (solo) *A Moment With You (solo) *Marry Me A Little (solo) *There Won't Be Trumpets (solo) *Rainbows/Night Waltz (solo) *It Wasn't Meant To Happen (solo) No Way to Treat a Lady (1987)(originated the role) *So Far, So Good (duet) *The First Move (contains solo lines) *You're Getting Warmer (contains solo lines) *Front Page News (contains solo lines) *One Of The Beautiful People (solo) *I Have Noticed A Change (solo) *Once More From The Top (reprise)(contains solo lines) *So Far, So Good (reprise)/Finale (duet) Miss Saigon (1991) *I Still Believe (duet) *Room 317 (duet) *Now That I've Seen Her (solo) *The Confrontation (contains solo lines) Fiorello! (1994) *Unfair (contains solo lines) *I Love a Cop (solo) *I Love a Cop (reprise)(duet) The Spitfire Grill (2001)(originated the role) *When Hope Goes (solo) *The Colors of Paradise (duet) *Wild Bird (solo) Merrily We Roll Along (2002) *Not a Day Goes By (solo) *It's a Hit (contains solo lines) *Bobby and Jackie and Jack (contains solo lines) *Not a Day Goes By (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Opening Doors (contains solo lines) *Seventh Transition (contains solo lines) The Look of Love (2003) *I Say a Little Prayer (contains solo lines) *Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself (solo) *One Less Bell to Answer (solo) *Half as Big as Life (solo) *Alfie (solo) *What the World Needs Now is Love *Knowing When to Leave (solo) *Promises, Promises (contains solo lines) *Beginnings Hair (2004) *Good Morning Starshine (contains solo lines) Elegies (2006) Sunset Boulevard (2012) *Surrender (solo) *With One Look (solo) *Salome (duet) *New Ways to Dream (duet) *Completion of the Script (duet) *The Lady's Paying (contains solo lines) *The Perfect Year (duet) *New Year's Eve (Back at the House on Sunset)(duet) *There's Been a Call (Perfect Year Reprise)(solo) *Journey to Paramount (duet) *As If We Never Said Goodbye (solo) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *The Phone Call (solo) *The Final Scene (contains solo lines) Yes, Virginia (2013)(originated the role) Albums You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (1983) *Pretty Little Picture (contains solo lines) *What More Do I Need? (solo) *You're Gonna Love Tonorrow/Love Will See Us Through (contains solo lines) Anywhere I Wander (1993) *How to Succeed/I Believe in You (solo) *Standing on the Corner (solo) *What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? (solo) *Joey, Joey, Joey (duet) *Never Will I Marry (duet) *On a Slow Boat to China (duet) *I'll Know/Somebody Somewhere (duet) *If I Were a Bell (duet) *Anywhere I Wander (duet) *Inchworm (duet) *I Wish I Didn't Love You So (solo) *Brotherhood of Man (solo) *My Heart Is So Full of You (duet) *More I Cannot Wish You (duet) The Story Goes On (1995) *You There in the Back Row (solo) *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outa My Hair (solo) *Since You Stayed Here (solo) *Medley: Knowing When to Leave / Promises, Promises (solo) *Where is Love? (duet) *Meadowlark (solo) *Sleepy Man (solo) *Our Time (duet) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (solo) *Stop, Time (solo) *One Boy (solo) *Marry Me a Little (solo) *The Story Goes On (solo) *A Place Called Home (solo) Sibling Revelry (1995) *It's Today (duet) *The Sweetest Sounds/I Can See It (duet) *Friendship (duet) *Meadowlark (solo) *My Heart Is So Full Of You (solo) *The Nanny Named Fran (duet) *The Huge Medley (duet) *Our Time (duet) *You Must Believe In Spring (duet) *There's A Boat Dat's Leavin' Soon For New York (duet) Evening Primrose (1997) *I Remember (solo) *When (duet) *Take Me To The World (duet) Allegro (2009) *The Gentleman Is a Dope (solo) *Allegro (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Boom! Live at Birdland (2012) *Got to Get You into My Life/Happy Together (duet) *Come Together (duet) *(There's) Always Something There to Remind Me (duet) *A Case of You (duet) *Back-Seat-of-the-Car Medley (duet) *Yesterday (duet) *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' (duet) *Blowin' in the Wind (duet) *Didn't We/MacArthur Park (duet) *I Know a Place/Downtown (duet) *These Boots Are Made for Walkin' (duet) *That's the Way I've Always Heard It Should Be (duet) *The Way We Were (duet) *Stevie Wonder Medley (duet) *You've Got a Friend (duet) Merry and Bright (2013) *Joy to the World (solo) *Grown-Up Christmas List (solo) *Silent Night/Mary, Did You Know? (duet) *Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (duet) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (solo) Gallery callawaygrizabella.jpg|'Grizabella' in Cats. callawaylizzie.jpg|'Lizzie Fields' in Baby. callawaylady.jpg|'D'Artagnan' and Lady Constance Bonacieux in The Three Musketeers. callawayeva.jpg|'Eva Peron' in Evita. callawayellen.jpg|'Ellen' in Miss Saigon. anywhereiwander.jpg|'Anywhere I Wander.' callawayodette.jpg|'Odette' in The Swan Princess. thestorygoeson.jpg|'The Story Goes On.' siblingrevelry.jpg|'Sibling Revelry.' callawayanastasia.jpg|'Anastasia' in Anastasia. callowaykiara.jpg|'Kiara' in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. callowayshelby.jpg|'Shelby Thorpe' in The Spitfire Grill. callawayboom.jpg|'Boom! Live at Birdland.' callawaynorma.jpg|'Norma Desmond' in Sunset Boulevard. merryandbright.jpg|'Merry and Bright.' Callaway, Liz Callaway, Liz